Luke s echo
by anne430f
Summary: What would Luke do if he found the doorse of death and became alive again? What mistakes will he do now when he is back around? maybe break a heart? or would it be the best that ever happened? is love really worth it? Inspired of songs. Luke/Percy slash. and a little Annabeth/Percy.
1. Chapter 1 Echo

_'Hallo?... Hallo?… anybody out there? Cause I don't hear any sound. I´m alone, all alone. I don´t really know where the world is, but I miss it now, when it´s gone.  
I´m on the edge and I'm screaming your name. Like a fool knowing you wand here me. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I´m alright, but it´s never enough…  
Because the echo, my echo, is the only voice coming back… and I´m the only friend that I have.  
I would take a whisper if that´s all you had to give, but it isn´t, is it…?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head.  
I don't want to be down here, I just wanna be alive and get to see your face again. But until then you will be my echo and be my only friend…  
I´m on the edge and I'm screaming your name. I´m seeing the light run through the gate. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I´m alright, but it´s never enough. That´s why I have to fight through my darkness, finding the spark that can set my flame back op.'_

"Hallo? Hallo? Anybody out there?" I asked blinded by the light towards me, light like a car… _Pain_. White, the smell of hospital and blood. Blood? My blood? If I could bleed again I was alive, that mend I had found the doors of death and walked into the modal world. No more echo, no more only me. I let out a morn of my physical pain and the pleasure of knowing I can see your face again.

I´m half awake, half asleep and I have no track of time, I could have been here a thousand years or only a couple of seconds. The darkness is pulling me in, but I keep fighting to be here in the light, here in the same light as you.

I want to pray to the Gods for strength, but praying want get me anywhere. The Gods don't listen to me any more, not that they ever did.  
I could care less for the Gods, they were my family and let me alone with anger, frustration and… my echo. I have always been in this big room alone, but now that little kid got thru those looked doors, under my ion skin and found my frozen heart.

* * *

Please comment ;D I know is short, but I think I could make a lot more, but if you dont like it I´m not going to.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to my life

I can never go back, they must hate me for my betrayal and you have properly moved on with your life. A tear is streaming down my cheek by the thought of you forgetting me. I know you had to let go on me, but you tried to keep me home. I was to alone to see, but with you I saw clearer.

_'Did you ever feelt like breaking down? Did you ever feelt out of place, like somehow you just didn´t belong and no one understood you? Did you wanna be somebody else? Did you ever wanna run away? Did you lock yourself in your room with the radio turned up so loud that no one heard your scream?_

_No, you don't know what it´s like when nothing feels right. Even if you try to understand you don't know what it´s like to be me. To be hurt, and lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you´re down, and being pushed around. To be on the edge of braking down and no one is there to save you?_

_No… you don't know what that´s like, but welcome to my life. I was desperate to find something more, before my life was over. And that I did in you. I was stuck inside my own world hatred and sick of their big fat smiles and stupid lies._

_I have lied you straight to the face and stabbed you in the back. For that I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I needed you to understand my pain.'_

My whole body is sore, I didn't want to live the soft and comfortable hospital bed, but I knew sooner or later they would start asking questions. And how do you exactly explain that your dad is a greek God, you have been dead for how long… and coming back to life? No, that would just get me locked up and put on medication.  
I didn´t have any place to go to… but go I had to. This is a chance to have a normal life. No one really noticed me leaving, I guess they have enough to think about to notice a half dead guy walking past them. I felt alone looking up upon the full moon, but knowing that we stand under the same light gives me hope, I´m not all alone anymore. I have my echo. I have you.

I found a place in the nearby pack and fell asleep. Now I really was on my own, you all know my story about running away together with Thelia, and I could really need a friend like her now.

The day after sinking out the hospital I wandered the streets like a zombie, until a read headed girl bombed in to me "Hey watch were you… LUKE!" barded out. One of her rich kid friends whispered to one another "I didn´t know she knew any hot guys, beside Percy."  
"You're the girl with the blue plastic hair brush… Rachel right?" I asked, she blushed a little and said "You really remember?"  
"Yaaaer you hit my bratty hard" whit out realizing I rubbed the place she hit me and her friends giggled. She turned to her friends "I´m going to catch up with you later guys, me and Luke have to talk a little." After they had drifted away she spoke."I don't know if it's a good thing your back, but let's go and have some food. I know your demigods always ready for a snack, never know which one is you last." I know that it was supposed to be a joke, but after actually being dead it didn't sound funny at all.

* * *

thanks for reading and Please! comment :P


	3. Chapter 3 The Reason

"What are you going to do now?"  
"To be hones I don't know and I have no were to go. I´m not going back to camp, I can't see them in the eyes again after what I did."  
"You have to sooner or later" She said taking a sip of her coffee "besides the se you as a hero Luke."  
"Maybe, but that's not…"  
"Shut up and listen to me Luke Castellan, we all knew why you started the war, you wanted the Gods to feel like you did, like nothing, right? But none of us knew why you dissident to set others over yourself and no matter what that reason was it made you a hero. And I believe you came for that _reason_" She said with deadly glare to be sure I would shut up.

_'I always known I'm not a perfect person, there´s many things I wish I didn't do.  
I never meant to do those things to you._

_ I just want you to know, I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start all over and that reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, which is something I must live with every day. All the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away._

_I just want you to know I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know and for all that I do, the reason is you.'_

Maybe I´m a hero, but you have properly moved on with your life. What if you don't want be to crash it to your new build world. Who am I to think that you ever needed me, it´s just when I first met you were so little, vulnerable and ignescent.

Rachel made me swear upon the river Styx that I would go back to Camp Half-blood together with her. I already was regretting it before I was done saying it. After we were done eating she dragged me with her to find her friends. We found them in a cloth store for bough men and woman. And I thought it was a bad start on my new life, but now the differentiation of bad got a whole lot worse.  
"Owh hey Rachel, I can see you´re out shopping with you new _boyfriend_" a blond girl said coming op to me, Rachel and her friends. She grabbed my hand and stepped a little closer, while saying "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" she said it soft, but shape and cold in the edge. The blond girl looked me up and down. "He is hot." she sad to Rachel like she improved of me.  
"Thanks" I said and could feel the tension drop a little, but is was still like being in the same room with a grumpy Thelia, static electricity running through the air, making goosebumps all over your body.  
The noon was pretty awkward with all the girls finding cloth and modeling for them and the then switching rolls so it would be my try out cloth.  
When I was taking my cloth on again Rachel came into the dressing room said as come as possible "We need to get out of here as soon I paid for that cloth!"  
"Why is something wrong?" I asked and I was regretted every single word as soon as I said them, because there was always something wrong around demigods. She looked at me with a deathly glare.  
"Melissa is my… my ex." The blond girl as I knew her as. In some way I was relived and chocked at the same time. "You mean you´re… swing for the other team?" I asked a little ashamed.  
"No… I swig bough for teams, it's the best way to get a good game going. You should really try it I bet you like it." She said with a smirk. "My parents don't know about me being bi and I prefer to keep it that way. Those 'friends' out they would tell my parents if they found out. I am sorry for using you as my fake boyfriend, you don't deserve being dragged around with a lot of stupid girls." "No I deserve a lot worse so lest say it´s a good punishment, and by the way do you always talk that much?" "yeah, and I could properly talk you to sleep." She took the cloth she and her friends had pigged out for me, while she was warking out of the dressing room I said "Thanks for the cloth."  
"You know I can't _date_ a guy that hasn't changed his cloth for two years." She teased. "Have I really been gone for so long?"


	4. Chapter 4 Comming home

_'I´m coming home, tell them all that I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday. I know my friends await and they tried forgiven my mistakes._

_I´m back where I belong, but it never felt so wrong. If you ever lost a light before and became trapped in a nightmare, then you know._

_Another day, another dawn and another lie to carry on, I need to get back to the place I belong. Is a house really a home when you loved ones are gone?_

_Welcome to my homecoming, yeah it´s been a time. A lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of ups and lot of downs, made it back, alive again. And here I stand a better man, thanks to _you.

_I´m coming home, tell them all that I'm coming home. I let _you_ wash away all the pain from yesterday. I know my friends await and they tried forgiven my mistakes. I´m coming home, tell Gods I´m coming… home.' _

My prams are sweaty. I´m nervous, but on the surfs I look cram and ready. Rachel stand by my side, we bough have two sports backs slung upon our shoulders. I can´t … my body is frozen and I feel so sick that I´m going to puke. "Do you want to be alone for a minute?" "No, then I properly just end up running away." I took a deep breath and took the first step. It wasn´t long before we had the first meeting with some campers.  
I recognized a couple faces and those I recognized had only hatred and despiser in their eyes, but there were a lot new confused faces, too. Who was I kidding to believe that they had forgiven me, but now it was too late to run with the tail between my legs.  
The word sped quickly and more campers came to look at me, I felt so small.  
"What´s going on?" Carrion asked, when he saw me he didn´t looked surprised. "Come with me young hero." he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked around, searching for _him_, but I only saw her. She always had this deadly glare in her stone gray eyes, analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight. I thought of her as a little sister, but now she looks scarier than Kronos himself. The only thing not fitting in was the single tear she let stream down her chin. Something was wrong, something was so terrible wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Paradise

She had taken her blue cap on and that meant she would be following us. Chiron let me to a room in the big house with king sized bed and a desk. "This will be your room, for some time." He said with sympathy in his voice. "Set your bags here and come along." And I did what was asked, I follow him to a room like mine in the other end of the hall. I had an idea who was in this, but I hoped I was wrong.

_'I´ve had believed in something so distant, as I was human. And I´ve been denying this feeling of hopelessness. All the promises I made just to let you down._

_You believed in me, but I´m broken. I have nothing left and all I fell is this cruel wanting.  
As much as I´d like the past not to exist, it still does._

_And as much as I´d like to feel like I belong here. I don´t, but heroes does. Run away, I want to run away and one day I won´t feel this pain anymore._

_Memories, take them all away, shadows of you, cause they won´t let me go. I have been falling for this time and now I´m lost in paradise.' _

I was right. Percy sat lifeless on the bed, he didn´t even looked up when we entered. I knew that expression all too well, he had fled from the painful memories in his body. He had shut down all emotions and focus to find a peaceful place inside. A paradise so dark as the darkest pits of Tartarus. "Right… Luke… sorry…" a mumble came out his mouth. "I´m here Percy." I said laying a hand on his shoulder. He wasn´t that little kid I remembered him as, he had grown taller and got more muscular. When I touched him he screamed and flinched in pain. "What did you just do?!" I heard her voice nearly scream. She came out of the thin air and pushed me against the wall. "What´s wrong with him? What did you do?" here anger became hopelessness.  
She still was my sister. I laid my arms around her and pulled her in a tight embrace. Her sobs became a steady stream of tears. The dark clouds broke its water. "It´s going to be okay" I tried comforting her. Chiron spoke "He has been like this for over two weeks and Dionysus tried, but he can´t help him."

_"Of cause he can´t, the boy is not crazy, he just couldn't take the consequences of his deal."_ The cold metallic voice he had grown to know all too well._  
"What are you doing in my head?"  
"Ohw that is my Luke, thinking on his own behaves before anything else." _He teased._  
"What deal did he make?"  
"You know there is a prize on everything Luke Castellan."_ that I knew. _"What is the prize?"_ and that I knew as well.  
_"Demigod blood from the new you, the new traitor."  
"How… why…"  
"Don't ask just find him and kill him, but because you were my host I will give you this on… how do you morels say? -Credit."  
"I take the deal, if it can cure him."  
"It will, it will and more to"_ If I could have seen his face I knew he would be smiling an evil smirk. _"He asked to be send back in time, and the prize well let's say I got a good deal. Right now his soul is down here with me, you have to pull his soul from Tartarus though me, you and then put it internment back in his body."_ Then his presence despaired as quickly as it came.

I meet Chiron´s eyes "I know, it´s because he´s not crazy …" I didn't know why, but as embarrassed and sad to tell what Percy had done. Because then I had to tell them about my deal. Annabeth flinched in my arms and pushed herself away from me. She looked choked while screaming "YOU KNOW."

* * *

please comment... then you vill make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6 Hero

Chiron had taken Annabeth outside and left me with Percy. I said down next to him taking his hand and started the process. I felt the pain immediately, Kronos was right everything had a price and this was a cheap price. The Pain grew as I felt myself sliding into the underworld and past the big bronze gate to Tartarus. _"I see you came for him then, a bit earlier that I had expected, but you always had a thing for that boy didn't you? Luke."_ I didn´t say anything just followed the Titan to Percy´s 'dark paradise', his prison of loneliness.

I had used the paradise, too. The get numb, to feel like not existing, to flee from every emotion that only brought pain. The only pace you're not feeling like you´re going to shatter.  
I knew that place all too well. But my paradise never was in the underworld, until I got out of here.  
It made me laugh, but I was quickly stopped by the cursing pain.  
I found him stand there in the middle of what to me looked like… well a paradise, but like in a fairytale. There were a lot of big trees with black purple silver leaves, tall black grass, not the dead kind.  
No the more creepy kind that actually was alive.  
I felt the pain grew stronger the closer I got to him. "Hallo is anyone out there?" he asked hopeless. That was the princely the same thing I had said, I wished someone would have answered, me just once. And I called out "Percy! I`m right here" he looked around and found me, carling out for me, too. He started running in my direction, but suddenly stopped like remembering who I was, the traitor and the one that had tried to kill him more than a couple of times.  
"Luke…" he paused biting his lip. "… Sorry." He steeped closer and took my hand. The crushing pain felt like holding the sky meanwhile bathing in the river Styx. "No matter what, don't let go of my hand!" I said pulling him back to the place I came from. Kronos stood there watching with an evil grin on his face. Something in his eyes told me his plan was going the way he wanted it to.  
A plan of revenges, on who I didn't know, but the way he looked was like he had already won. I pulled Percy back to the bronze gate that is keeping Tartarus separate from the underworld and then back through the underworld and back to his body. His spirit holding the hand his body didn't. I had to get his soul internment back I his body, I reached out and pulled Percy´s soul close. So close, but not close enough to kiss him, so I reached out and planted a big sweat kiss on his lips. When we broke the kiss his soul was no were to be seen.  
Don't get the wrong picture, but I felt him inside my body, his soul has next to mine. I felt all his emotions and remembered all his memories, it was … like… no I can´t descript it. I leaned in and kissed his body, at first there was no reaction. I pushed him back in the bed and kept kissing him more desperately. And then suddenly he was back in his body, kissing my back. That meant I had done what I had to do, so I slowly stopped kissing him and pulling away. But when he realized what I was doing he griped my shirt and bulled right be back into a rougher and even more desperate kiss. We were looking each other the eyes, sea meeting sky for the first time ever in this way.

_'Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run if I asked, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul? Like I saved yours?_

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love?  
I'll hold you in my arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain. 

_Would you swear that you'll be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... as long you're here, tonight.'_

* * *

please comment!


	7. Chapter 7 Give Your Heart a Break

"Sorry I shouldn´t have kissed you." he said, but it wasn´t what his eyes told me. "It´s okay constituted I kissed you first" I smiled down at him, whisking _this_ would never end.

_'__The day I first met you,__ I told you I would never fall in love. But now that you get me, I know fear is what it really was.  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far. When will you realize, I'm not like before._

Don't want to break your heart, I want to give your heart a break. I know we might make a mistake, but then we learn of it.

_The world is ours if we want it,__ we can take it, if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now, there is no way out.  
I try to understand what you have been through, all alone._

_Don't want to break your heart__. I wanna give your heart a break. When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one._

_You've been hurt before__, I can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away, some things you can´t disguise.  
Don't wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache.'_

But it had to end when Rachel came to get me to join dinner. "Nice to have you back Percy. I can see you took my advice Luke, but Annabeth might kill you for using Percy as your experiment." She said it as if she knew that he was back. "Rachel!" Percy said exited like she was a long lost friend and she was in his case. He pushed me quickly, but gentle away and in to steps he had her in long hug. "Come on boys we have to go eating." As we went down the hallway Rachel took my hand, but she quickly let go again. At first I didn´t know why she had let go, but when I looked at Percy and I knew. He had given her a 'I´m going to kill you later' look.  
Annabeth was the first to notes us "PERCY!" The rest of the camp grew silent in an instant, with frozen bodies the just stared. I felt myself grew smaller, hoping that no one would notes me. "Annabeth!" he cried out, they started running toward each other and when they reached on another my heart stopped. I could slowly feel my heart breaking, he kissed like nothing ever happened between us and our kiss never mean anything to him. Why shout it? He had paid a good price for being sent back in time. She could easily be the reason he took the deal, but that couldn't stop my heat from slowly breaking.  
Everyone was too busy welcoming Percy back to give me any looks, everyone except a younger black haired boy all dressed in black as I later would know as Nico d´Angelo . He was looking and something told me he was looking right in to my soul, looking for an answer for an unknown question.

After the dinner everyone went to the sing around the fire, but instead joining I decided to go see the sunset. A knew they didn't like me, and it was best being alone like this. I started laughing because the only reason all this started was that I felt alone, but right now and here I am isolating myself.  
I guess it haven't changed that much. I was lying down in the in the sand feeling the last warmth of the sun on my body, hearing and tasting the salty water. I was dosing slowly away, but I mange to register Annabeth siding beside me, looking out for me. She sat there nuzzling my hair and on the edge of sleeping I heard her say sincere and hushed thanks.

Annabeth and Percy had been unbreakable since Percy came back. Me and Nico had become friends, I think. I didn't fully trust him, but he was the only one that didn't care to be around me. It nearly was if he enjoyed it. Rachel and I talked together too, but every time Percy saw us standing or talking within 2 meters he would be giving her that don't-you-dare-touch-him-or-I´m-personally-going-to-kill-you-slowly-in-a-nasty-and-painfullway. I didn't understand why he was so protective of me when the kiss didn't mean anything to him. Or well I dent exactly talk to him about it, but the way he acted around Annabeth was more than enough to take away my hope.  
A week went by like this.  
Percy and I were sparring, he hadn´t said a single word to me and that made me snap. I started swing the sword with more force and pushing forward, but Percy just moving quicker, he didn't back down from a fight.  
He had become faster, stronger and more balanced than the kid I remembered. Something changed in his eyes, the life faded. He tossed the sword away like it had burned him and he became present again, looking confused. "Luke?" he asked with a shiver in his voice and tears starting to come down. I dropped my own sword when I remembered when we were one, when I saw his memories. I hugged him telling him: "It´s okay, it is never going to happen. Sssh it´s okay, you´re going to be okay" now crying so hard he was shaking. It´s okay, I´m here and I won't let you be alone. After the others stopped staring whispering like we were the new and most 'couple' at camp.  
"Come on lets go get you fixed." I said trying to comfort him.  
"Yeah" he simply answered. We walked away from the arena and when we were out of ear reach I said "When you need to talk about it, you should know that I will always be ready listen."  
"Thanks, by the way there is a come together Aphrodite cabin tonight and I was thinking that it would be a good distraction…" He nervously shifted his weight "maybe you would come? It would a lot more fun, if you came." "Yeah, why not it isn't like I´m having anything better to anyway" he looked relived and happy. "Go get that messy face fixed." He started walking toward the cabins. But stopped and tuned like he had forgotten something. "You gonna find my after dinner, right?" I just smiled and nodded. I felt happy, because he just… OH MY GODS Percy just asked me on a kind date.

* * *

tell me the song you like best at the moment and maybe I will use it...tell me what you think! anyone? (and i know my English is BAD!)


	8. Chapter 8 So in Love With Two

Percy´s point of view.

This was defiantly a bad, a really really bad idea I thought. The reason I hadn´t talked to him was I didn't trust myself around him. I dint trust that I could keep my hands of him, I wanted to kiss him again. Taste those lips again and I wanted him to hold me through the night. I wanted to be around him all the time, because when we were apart I felt like I was slowly dying. OMG now I defiantly sounded like a love struck teenage girl. And then there was Annabeth witch was a strong and mature, but a love struck teenage girl. She loved me, no she loves me and I love her.  
I love her, I care about her and I want a future with her in it. But with Luke I was different I didn´t want him the same way I wanted Annabeth. I just needed him like a junky need his drugs. And now I had a… I sighed. A date? I really was fucked up, wasn´t I? But witch hero that had been used of the gods wasn't? hell they had used me more than once to fix their shit. I walked to my cabin fell head down on my soft pillow. I was so frustrated I just wanted to lay here and cry my eyes out. But it was too early to that jet. It always made me so exhausted, and my body now expected to sleep after crying since it was the only way had been able to fall asleep at night.  
I can´t just shut my emotions down, not when I see then walking around having fun and living their life. Not when I know what I did. I had killed them, all of them, one way or another. Everything have a price, knowing was a blessing and curse. This time I could safe her before it was too late. I couldn't hold it back anymore so I cried and cried and cried until I fell asleep. When I woke I felt someone warm lying beside me. "Slept okay seaweed brain?" I heard her teasing me, followed whit a kiss on my chin. "Yeah" I said still pretty groggy. "What´s wrong?" she asked, sometimes I just hated the way she could read me like an open book. I had no choice. I had to tell her what I had done, so I told her everything including all the details about Luke. "Did you really do that for me?"  
"Yeah"  
"You know you are stubbed right?"  
"Yeah"  
"so stubbed, but romantic" she smiled and kissed me. "So stubbed" she repeated.  
"Yeah but you love me for being stubbed" I teased her and kissing her on her temple.  
A long time went past before I asked "You´re not angry about Luke are you?"  
"No not really, just a little surprised maybe, but not mad. As long you keep it in your pans it´s ok. Remember when I had I crush on him? It will properly fate after some time."  
Sometime passed, she started getting up and walking to the bathroom stripping her shirt off on the way and stopping in the door. "You´re coming seaweed brain?" I only made an ehh bherr sound and looked confused enough for her to answer the creation in my head. "We´re taking a bath seaweed brain" when she turned around again she muttered "so stubbed." And I shouted: "I heard that!"

The hot water was streaming down over our bodies. Don't get this the wrong way. We did not have sex in the bath. Not that we didn't have sex in the shower, but we were not having sex right now. It was romantic and sweet, as I bulled her closer in an embrace I got more frustrated than ever before.  
My mind wanted to be everything to her, but my body agreed with my mind. It wanted Luke so bad that it hurt. Burning and screaming in protest, it wanted and needed Luke. Not that my mind complained, Luke was a good looking guy, dangerous, sweet and rough. At last it was what my mind idea how Luke is.

_'If only I could decide, but I can´t make up my mind. I´m breaking all the rules because of you, you can tell it´s not right, it tears me up inside. But the problem is I´m so in love with two. I don't know what to do ´cause I can't choose both of you.'_


	9. Chapter 9 Sixth degree of Separation

I picked Percy up and apparently Annabeth, too. This was going to be so awkward, awkward in the way that I´m-on-a-kind-of-date-with-my-"little-sisters"-boyfriend-while-she-takes-along. Nope, not awkward at all. When we came to the cabin everyone were finding a spot to sit, in the room that I would call a living room. We were lucky to get a seat on the couch.

We was playing truth or dare, there were some pretty good dares in between, like Conner and Travis had to dress up as girls (with the help from the Aphrodite kits of cause). It was sight for gods it was really funny and the funniest part was when they started acting like total girly girls. Chatting about how their shoes matched their make-up. Or whispering lout enough so everyone wound here them about witch boys they found hot.  
But when time passed by I started not to pay attention. Until a heard Annabeth saying "Percy Jackson I dare you to make out with the closest guy." It didn't accrue to me that I was the guy closest to him before he sat on my lap, one leg on each side of my thighs and his hands around my neck. His lips were on mine. He hesitated like asking for permission. So as an answer I just let my tongue ran past his bottom lip, while started moving my hands up and down his back.  
We kissed rough and passionate fighting for dominates. Like when we were fighting for real none us of giving up and it ended whit me winning the fight as always. It felt like no one else was existing, only me and my echo. Then I realized everyone had fallen silent just watching and waiting for us to finish. And when we finely finished someone in the crowd, I think it was Clarise that said: "I think Prissy just found himself a new boyfriend." And anyone broke out in laughter. Boyfriend… boyfriend. That sounds good. _My boyfriend, mine and only_ _MINE_. I panicked, what was that? And in a second I knew it was that part of Kronos that hadn't left. That part that reminds of what I happily had forgotten. That part of me that´s a murder.

(Annabeth point of view)

At first he seemed a little choked and defiantly suppressed. But as I suspected, he didn´t hesitate to get on Luke´s lap, kissing and touching, a real make out. It would have been enough if he had just given him a nice grandma kiss on the lips. When we were living, I followed Luke back. We had to talk, no we didn´t need to talk I just needed to make something wary clear.  
I didn´t bother to knock on the door, I just walked in and maybe closing it so hard that some people would have called it to smack the door. "I don´t care if you like him or not, but he likes you and that is all that matters. Don't say a word before I am don spiking. He have been though a lot, I don't know if he told you and I don't care if he did, but I know… I know. So be gentle to him and all he needs to be… deserves to be happy and you make him happy." I took along breath. "That is why I have decided that you and… I´m really going to regret this. But that you and Percy can fuck eat other as must as you want as long as you remember:  
1) He is my boyfriend.  
2nd) No one knows.  
3th) No screwing with him, before we have girlfriend boyfriend time.  
4th) no kissing and for Percy´s part no liking.  
5th) ALWAYS use protection!  
6th) and for the sake of the gods don't hurt him or I´m gonna kill you in your sleep!" I was out of the room before he could say a word. Don´t get me wrong I really wanted to keep him all to myself, but I knew Percy better than to keep him bound. He is like a horse beautiful, spontaneous, strong and wild. You could tam him, but keep him bound. And I wanted to keep him then I had to be satisfied with what I could get.  
I ran and kept running until I reached Thelia´s tree. I know it was lame to go here because she wasn´t here, but no matter it still gave me some comfort. Now when I sat here against the trunk it started. The agony of love, The crying and the pain.

_'I´m read the books, watched the shows, what's the best way? No one knows, Anything to take from my mind. But it won't go.  
I fake a smile, tell lie and say that I'm better now than ever, and my life's okay. But it's not.  
I am going through six degrees of separation._

First, I think the worst is a broken heart, what's gonna kill me is the second part and the third, is when my world splits down the middle. And fourth, I´m gonna think that I fixed myself.  
Fifth, I know he´s out with someone else and the sixth is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

There ain't no help, it's every man for himself. I´m only doing things out of desperation, no there's no starting over, no hesitation,  
That's when you know I've reached the sixth degree of separation.'


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet dream or nigthmare?

_I pushed him back in the bed and kept kissing him more desperately. And then suddenly he was back in his body, kissing my back. That meant I had done what I had to do, so I slowly stopped kissing him and pulling away. But when he realized what I was doing he griped my shirt and bulled right be back into a rougher and even more desperate kiss. We were looking each other the eyes, sea meeting sky for the first time ever in this way. After just having connected with me I knew what he wanted, he wanted the same thing that I wanted. We started undressing each other fast and rough, kissing again. "You were right, I´m sorry that it I had to put you so much pain, I will make it up to you" he said pulling me down between his legs. "No, tune around" I heard myself say ice cold. I was surprised I could sound like that, but then I remembered when I´d sounded like that. And it gave me the chills. _

I was still staying in the big house (which I appreciated). Laing on my bed I was reading bowed books from Rachel. I didn't really pay attention to the book itself. No it was just a distraction from last night´s dream, but it wasn't the best idea whit the dyslexia and all so I just looked at the pictures of art. I heard footsteps in the hallway.

_'Every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you._

_When I close my eyes, I'm going out of my head, lost in a fairytale, a paradise._

_You can hold my hands and I will guide you. What kind of dream is this?  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't want to wake up from you._

_I mention you when I say my prayers. I wrap you around all of my thoughts. Boy you make me temporary high. I wish that when I wake up you're there to wrap your arms around me for realand tell me you'll stay by my side.  
You're the perfect lullaby. Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain. Not even death could make us part. What kind of dream is this?  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't want to wake up from you._

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare'_

Percy came in slowly. "Annabeth told me what she said to you last night." He said in a small voice but with big hungry eyes. "So you want me to fuck you brains out?" I said in a bored voice only taking a short look at his perfect muscular body. Of cause I wanted to do him, infarct I wanted to take him is servile different positions, right now. Witch my cock new to well. But we were not even friends and to be honest I don't even know if I wanted to be friends with him. No I wanted him as my everything, but that was not an option. He had Annabeth to be everything to him. I don't know why but I´m angry, but I just am. I didn´t want to hurt him, that is why I am pushing him away. I knew something would happen, it always did.

"Yeah, but if you don´t want to…" he said and tried to back out of the door as silent as he came in.


End file.
